


The Knight in Shining Armor

by Blvve



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: A little, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Maybe I'll continue this, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Touching, Paddington Bear - Freeform, Pining Shane Madej, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Shane Madej, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara is a damsel in distress, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane is his knight in shining armor, Sharing Clothes, The Author Regrets Everything, Wrote this instead of studying, a lot less fluff than i intented, but you wouldn't, can be read as platonic, disgusting original characters, i cringed myself to death while writing this, i need to do my homework, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvve/pseuds/Blvve
Summary: It was pretty dark. Ryan didn't mind, really. This situation wasn't new, walking back home, alone, at night form one of his nights out with his friends from college. The only new thing was the nagging feeling that the group of guys was following him for some time now.orRyan happens to be a damsel in distress, and Shane is his knight in shining armor.(I swear, the second chapter is written better)
Relationships: Not Really, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Original Male Character(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	1. Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it may not be good, but I'm just practicing writing so here it issssssss

It was pretty dark. Ryan didn't mind, really. This situation wasn't new, walking back home, alone, at night. The only new thing was the nagging feeling that the group of guys was following him for some time now. 

He knew it was probably just his anxiety-ridden brain, fueled by all the crimes he's read about over the past few years he worked on Unsolved, but the thought just wasn't going away. There were three, maybe four men a few feet back, walking behind him since he left the bar and passed that one shady alley. 

He didn't want to make himself look wired by doing something like looking back all the time or running. The best option probably would be calling the cab, or anyone really, but his phone had died when he was talking to Shane, right after he'd noticed the group. 

_ Calm down,  _ _ Ryan. they don't want to kill you. They just happened to be walking in the same direction as you... For fifteen minutes... _

He jumped slightly when a sudden laugh roared behind him. Ryan couldn't stand this stress anymore, he needed to make sure it was just his paranoia, that the malicious intents were only in his head. There was an alley a few feet ahead of him, with nothing but dumpsters. If they followed him there, it would be time to run. He knew it was a hell of a stupid idea, walking into a dark, empty alley in the middle of the night, but he needed to assure himself before his heart jumped out of his chest.

Young producer quickly ducked into the alley and looked back. A relieved exhale escaped him when he didn't see anyone at its opening. He started walking again,but then he froze.

_ "Hey! Pretty boy!" _

His heart stopped. He heard footsteps hurriedly catching up to him. 

"Are you running away from us?" A man chuckled.

"That's not very nice." Another voice. It sounded repulsing. Ryan wanted to run as fast as possible and never look back, he did, but his body wouldn't listen. He couldn't move an inch. He couldn't breathe.

They finally reached him, two of them flanked him, merely inches from his back while a blonde in a leather jacket walked up to his front. He was taller than him. Not as much as Shane, but still. Why was he thinking about Shane right now?! It certainly wasn't the moment for that, but boy, would he like to have his friend with him right now. Ryan was pretty strong he definitely could take a guy in a fight, but not three of them, not alone, in a dark fucking alley. It had certainly been a dumb idea. 

He was pulled back from his thoughts by a hand touching his cheek. He flinched back. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?" 

"I'm just trying to go home, I don't want any problems." He tried to round the man but was roughly yanked back by the men behind grabbing his arms.

"Well, that's just perfect. You see, we don't want problems either we're just looking for some fun, right boys?" They snickered darkly. One of the "leather jacket"'s hands found its way to Ryan's hip, gripping tightly. His breath hitched in his throat. 

"What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!" 

He tried to struggle, but the grip the two men had on his arms didn't give out, it only got stronger. 

"Now, now. No need to get loud." Blonde's hand moved up, under his shirt, Ryan felt sick. "We only want to spend some quality time with you." The man murmured. The sickening feeling only got stronger. "Stop. Let me go." He tried again, his voice cracking at the end. 

"Shh... c'mon it'll be fine, we'll make you feel good" Slurred the guy on his left, his breath reeking of alcohol. Ryan cringed. His vision blurred with tears he refused to let spill.

"Help! Anyone pleas-" A rough hand covered his mouth, yanking him back even more. "John told you to be quiet. Didn't he?" Hissed the man on his right, whose hand was muffling his cries. Ryan's whole body shook.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" Ryan couldn't believe his ears.

"Nothing special we're just having a conversation with our friend here, so go get lost." John said harshly.

"I don't think I will. Ryan are you okay?" The younger man couldn't be happier to see his best friend walking towards them in his full long-legged glory, he nodded weakly. "Back of or I'm calling the cops right this second." Shane said loudly, pulling out his phone with a grim look on his face

"Uhh, sorry man, we didn't mean any harm." Said one of them as they were hurriedly backing out to the opening on the other side of the alley.

Ryan started swaying slightly on the spot and Shane practically sprinted to his side. Cradling his face in his big hands. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly

"I'm fine, just a little shaken... Shane, what are you doing here?" Ryan tried to blink back the tears to see his friend's face more clearly. 

"Well, you hanged up one me in the middle of conversation and weren't picking up when I tried to call you. I got worried, and since the bar you were in is close to my block I decided to look for you in case some ghoul we taunted came to LA to get his revenge on the Ghoul Boys, and I had to be your knight in shining armor again." Shane chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn' hung up, my phone died. And when supposedly were you my knight in shining armor? I'm not some damsel in distress! You jackass." Ryan smacked the taller man's arm lightly, trying to fight a smile that was working its way on his face, for a moment forgetting about the incident. Shane laughed. 

"It's getting super late... how about you spend the night at my place, it's way closer than yours." It wasn't the only reason though, he wouldn't admit it, but Shane was very uncomfortable with his younger friend going home alone after what happened.

"Yeah, I-I'd like that..." 

______________

It' was almost an hour later when Ryan found himself sitting on Shane's couch, with comforter over his shoulders and a steaming cup of green tea in his shaking hands. Previous events just now catching up to him fully. 

Shane emerged from the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table. Then he went over to the TV and pulled up  _ Paddington.  _ When he returned to the sofa, he situated himself right next to Ryan, putting his arm on the backrest, not yet touching, but as a clear invitation if his friend wanted some physical comfort as well.

Not even ten minutes into the movie, Ryan leaned into his side with a sigh. He needed it after what happened.

To be honest they both needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write a second part if I feel like it... kudos...? *:･ﾟ✧(｡◕ω◕｡)*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> (I'm sorry I don't want to plead kudos out of you... or do I...)


	2. Don't call me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of last night's events, and some feely times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some wried spur of inspiration and came up with this much sooner than I expected. Enjoy!

Shane woke up quite early. Somewhere between eleven and twelve am... Well, early for someone who went to sleep after four. 

His neck was cramped, and the sun was shining right into his eyes, but when he tried to move, he felt a warm weight on his chest. He cracked his eyes open and was met with a scene he wasn't expecting. 

On top of him was Ryan, sprawled out on his chest, with his head propped up on Shane's hand, his dark hair flopping in every possible direction. On his face were imprinted lines from Shane's sleeve and...  _ Oh, hell no!  _ Ryan's mouth was open, and he was drooling on Shane's shirt! 

Though, he couldn't be mad at him long. Not when it was the most beautiful thing Shane had ever seen. He smiled to himself and reached out to wrap the smaller man with his free hand. Then he leaned in and carefully kissed Ryan's forehead. The tanned man stirred suddenly and cracked open his eyes. Shane jerked his head back.

"Sha-" a yawn interrupted him "Shane?" His voice was rough from sleep, and his beady eyes were yet to focus on something.

Then it must've had hit him. Shane could pinpoint the moment his friend realized where he was laying, or rather on whom he was laying. He frantically looked a few times between Shane's chest and face then he started scrambling back and muttering quickly. 

"Wha- I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-to... I'll just-" Just as he was starting to rise, Shane grabbed him lightly by shoulders and hugged him. Properly this time. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I don't mind." He murmured, running his hand through his friend's hair.  _ Because that's what friends do, right? They comfort each other after a stressful event. There is nothing more to it. _

"Thank you..." It was muffled, because most of Ryan's face was squished into his chest, but most certainly there. "For-for everything. I don't know what could have happened if- if they..." His breath hitched, and he burrowed his head further into Shane. 

"But they didn't, okay? They didn't. It's okay, you're okay. Everything will be fine." A sob tore its way through Ryan's throat "They- they were" another one, "t-touching me a-and I tried to- tried to fight back, I did, but I couldn't and, and-" cries were rocking his whole frame now. And Shane hated that the only thing he could do was cradle his friend in his arms and try to give him as much comfort as he needed. But it wasn't nearly enough. If he could just, go back in time, he would've gone get Ryan right after he got the call or- or even persuade him not to go to the bar in the first place. But what happened already happened and had to make sure that his friend would be okay.

\-------------

Shane was making scrambled eggs. They were lying on the couch for more than an hour. Ryan was mostly calm by the time Shane suggested him to get freshened up a little. They didn't talk much, especially not about the cuddling.  _ Because that what it was, cuddling? Can you count it as cuddling if your counterpart is crying his eyes out-? _

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard the water in the shower turn off.  _ Shit! What do I do? What do I say?! Don't burn those eggs, you dumb, fucking idiot! _

Ryan came out of the bathroom in one of Shane's largest hoodies,  _ for his arms to fit, obviously _ , it was reaching his mid-thigh, its sleeves were covering his hands, and the shortest pair of sweatpants he could find. They were too long anyway, so he had to roll them up a little. He dragged himself to the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"I made scrambled eggs and toast, do you want some orange juice?" Asked Shane, putting a plate full of food in front of his miserably looking friend. Ryan chuckled faintly at the words.

"That's a whole ass american breakfast there, where's my bacon?" It was a little too quiet for Shane's liking, but he was getting his humor back, so that was a good sign. "What did you except, baby? I'm practically just a white guy!"* He waited for Ryan's 'don't call me baby' but that didn't come. The only reaction he got from the man was a slight blush on his cheeks and a quiet snort.

Not knowing what else to say, Shane took his own plate to the counter and started eating, stealing cautious glances at his friend from time to time. He was hunched in on himself, not raising his eyes from the food, as his hand somewhat shakily brought eggs to his mouth. 

The silence continued to stretch, with only the sound of forks scraping on plates to break it. Only after they finished, Ryan decided to break it.

"I was thinking... You know, since it's Sunday tomorrow, and we don't have work or anything, maybe-" he stopped to take a shaky breath, " maybe I could stay at your place for a while longer? I mean i-if you don't mind, I don't want to impose- you know what? Nevermind. I'm sorry, you probably have better things to do. I'll j- just take my stuff and leave-!" Just as he was about to back out from the kitchen, Shane lightly grabbed his wrist.

"Ry, Ryan. Slow down. It's okay. I don't have anything to do. I-I was about to propose that, actually." The older man blurted out, effectively stopping the word vomit that was happening before him. Ryan's eyes widened comically. "O-okay, thanks." Shane smiled down on him. The warm look on his face must've been showing because Ryan's blush only deepened.

"No problem, little guy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm really sorry for this, I hate this part, it just feels so dumb (っ- ‸ – ς)


End file.
